The present invention relates to a process for controlling a traction slip control system with brake and motor management. The rotating pattern of the wheels is measured and brake pressure control signals and motor regulating signals, providing control signals are obtained from the measuring signals for a motor regulating element. The invention also relates to a circuit configuration for carrying out the process.
It is conventional in traction slip control to apply the wheel brake and/or to manage the control of the driving motor. Published German patent document DE-PS 1 27 301 describes a traction slip control means of the aforementioned type which is provided for automotive vehicles having an anti-locking system. As long as only one wheel tends to race, only the brake of that particular wheel that is applied. Once excessive traction slip occurs on more than one wheel, the torque of the driving motor is reduced by restoring the throttle valve. In special situations, as when predetermined threshold values of the automobile speed or of the longitudinal and/or transverse acceleration are exceeded, the torque-reducing management will be released if only one of the driven wheels tends to race. The rotating pattern of the driven wheels and of the traction slip, respectively, therefore serves as a regulating variable for the brake and motor management.
Published German patent document DE-OS 36 19 074 discloses a motor torque control within a traction slip control system wherein the pressure fed through the traction slip control system into the wheel brake of the wheel tending to race is used as the regulating variable for the torque control of the driving motor. For this purpose, the wheel brakes of the driven wheels, through pressure fluid conduits, are in communication with regulating cylinders the pistons of which, through a regulating element, act on the throttle valve of the driving motor or on the regulating rod of the injection pump. However, it is difficult to realize a precise traction slip control because phase shifts, delay and dead times between the adjusting and regulating variables are inevitable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of these systems and to provide a traction slip control with brake and motor management which precludes overload of the brakes and which meters out the motor management such that start-up and acceleration of the automotive vehicle are not affected.